


The Prophecy

by shinobipopcorn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amputation, Blood Loss, Childhood Friends, Cultural Differences, F/M, Family, Ganondorf isn't that spiritual, Gerudo/Hylian Alliance, Medical Terminology, Permanent Injury, Pregnancy, Relationship Obstacle, Young Love, Zelgan Big Bang 2016, spiritual as in Hylian religion, spiritual journey, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a prophecy concerning the Princess of Hyrule’s future mate, and because the Hylians are very spiritual beings, they are bound to follow it. This is no comfort to Gerudo King Ganondorf, who has been friends with Princess Zelda since the two of them were children. As he grows and starts falling in love with his best friend, it pains him to know that he can’t have her.</p>
<p>When Zelda decides it is time to fulfill the prophecy and embarks on a spiritual journey to find her mate, Ganondorf tags along because even though he might lose her to another man, Zelda’s safety is his utmost priority. No matter what, he will give anything to protect her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

To the eyes of one from the past, the current kingdom of Hyrule would appear strange. Most of Eldin province was abandoned in a terrible war centuries earlier, which caused the Hylian people to push west into the lands of Lanayru and Faron. The monster at the center of the war was unknown to Hyrule, and for the first time in recorded history, all three of the Triforce Bearers fought in unison to stop it- Wisdom, borne by the King of Hyrule; Courage, borne by a horse knight from the forest; and Power, borne by the Queen of the Gerudo.

The ensuing battle cost the lives of many citizens, and mortally wounded the Bearer of Courage. As a final act of bravery, the Bearer of Courage drove the monster into Death Mountain and sacrificed his piece of the Triforce to seal it, bringing an end to the war. In honor of the Hero's sacrifice, the Hylians and the Gerudo put an end to their differences and created a formal alliance between the two nations. The Gerudo used what resources they had to help the Hylians recover, and helped the Eldin refugees find homes. In time, the two nations became as close as the land and the sea.

With the sacrifice of the Triforce of Courage, the holy balance between the relics was broken. Now that the nations representing Power and Wisdom were at peace, there was no longer any reason for them to worship the Triforce in the same way as their ancestors. After determining that they were no longer needed in this world of peace, the remaining Triforce pieces faded away and eventually returned to the Goddesses. But should the power of the Triforce ever need to be called upon again, the Goddesses continued to point out which souls were blessed enough to bear their power.

One of these souls was born to the Hylian Royal Family under what their scholars called a "blue spell", the very rare occurrence of a blue moon on Nayru's Wisdom Day during the Year of Lanayru. Such an event only has a chance of happening once every twelve years, if it even happens at all. Not only was this child born on a day bathed in blue, but she was also blessed by the Goddess herself as the chosen descendent of Wisdom. She was immediately recognized as a child of destiny, and given a name befitting her appropriate ancestry. The girl was christened Princess Zelda Nohansen, descendent of the Bearer of Wisdom.

The significance of Nayru's blessing was not wasted on the Hylians. Their culture was deeply spiritual, and actively worshipped the three Golden Goddesses. In the midst of researching the circumstances of the princess's birth, scholars came across a prophecy buried in their texts, a prophecy referencing a child born under a blue spell... 

 

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139584821008/the-prophecy-prologue-this-image-is-based-on-the)


	2. They Meet

"Announcing The Exalted Nabooru of the House Dragmire, and her son, young Master Ganondorf!"

The queen of the Gerudo and her entourage walked briskly through the great hall, acknowledging the noblemen and women as they passed. Nabooru stepped up to King Daphnes and bowed, urging her son to do the same. She then stood up straight and smiled. "Daphnes, if not for the hair, I'd say you haven't aged a day since we last met. That streak of gray is spreading!"

"Aye, not much to be done, at least it's all still there," the king of Hyrule answered with a chuckle as he scratched his head, before stepping forth and shaking Nabooru's hand. "You're looking well, Nabooru, I'm glad you could make it for the conference. And how's master Ganondorf doing? You're about nine now, right? Haven't seen you in a while!"

Ganondorf stepped out from behind his mother and bowed to the king. "Good afternoon, your majesty." He was scrawny for a Gerudo male, not having hit puberty yet, but he was tall and had the beginnings of a great warrior.

Daphnes laid his hand on Ganondorf's shoulder. "If you would like to play, some of the other children are out in the gardens. I know you are in training to become the next king of your people, but it is also important to socialize with others your own age. If your mother is in agreement..."

"Yes, I think that would be a marvelous idea, Daphnes. Run along, son," Nabooru said as she shoved Ganondorf toward the exit.

* * *

Ganondorf didn't need to be convinced. He hated sitting in on his mother's diplomatic meetings. For someone who was supposed to be the king, he was always being told what to do, and it sickened him. He'd take play time over anything.

When he made it out to the garden, he saw a group of children running around kicking a ball, being followed by a smaller child. Every time the smaller child got close, one of the bigger children would stop and shoo her away. When she was denied again and realized Ganondorf had been watching, she started crying. She came over to him and tugged on his vest. "I wanna play, too..."

Ganondorf found the whole scene peculiar, so he walked up to the kids and pulled one aside. "What are you playing?"

"Oh, we're playing soccer," the Zoran boy answered. "Wanna join?"

"That girl's been following you, I think she wants to play," Ganondorf said, pointing to the girl who had stayed behind.

"She's not allowed to play with us," he sneered, with the rest of the group agreeing. "If we let her play, we'll have to let her win. And then if she falls down and gets dirty or if she gets a boo-boo, she'll tell her _daddy_. And then we'll probably hear about it and get hided from our parents. So no babies allowed!"

Ganondorf briefly narrowed his eyes, but then smiled. "Good idea. Can I have the ball?"

"Sure!"

As soon as the Zoran boy gave Ganondorf the ball, Ganondorf swept his leg out and knocked the boy onto the ground. The boy then started whimpering, as the others jumped back out of fear.

Ganondorf bent over the boy and grinned. "Aww, I'm sorry, did that hurt? Did you get a _boo-boo_? No babies allowed, remember?"

Leaving the other children in shock, Ganondorf took the ball and went back to the little girl. She had stopped crying, and was regarding him with a curious stare. "I got the ball for you. Do you want to play with me?"

"You're not afraid of playing with me?"

Ganondorf raised his eyebrow. "Why would I be afraid of playing with you?"

The little girl wrung her hands on her pink dress and bobbed her head back and forth, causing her golden pigtails to wiggle about her head. "Cause everybody thinks my daddy will get mad at them for playing with me. Daddy won't do that. Daddy will only get mad if somebody hurts me on purpose. What's your name?"

"Ganondorf."

"Can... nan... doof..."

The desert prince cringed. "No no no, Ganondorf, Ganondorf! It starts with a G, then a short o in the middle, and an r just before the ending f. Ganondorf!"

"Gan...un...dorf."

"Close enough," he sighed. "How about you?"

"Zelda."

"Eh?" Ganondorf was taken aback. This little runt was Hyrule's crown princess? And that group of kids was just bullying her like she was nothing? She was tiny, sure, but not worth ridicule. He should have beat them a little harder to teach them a lesson. "Well okay, Zellie, let's go play. And the dirtier you get, the better."

"Yay!"

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	3. Childhood

"Hey, Zellie!"

Zelda looked up from her studies when she heard Ganondorf calling for her, and was surprised to see him wearing riding gear.

"Come on, Mama said I can take you on a ride to visit the Valley while she's meeting with your father. Let's go!"

"No, Ganny, this is study time. Horsey time is later." Zelda went back to her book, before Ganondorf came over and snatched it away.

"Hey!"

"I'm ten now, Zel, you can't call me Ganny anymore. What's so important about this book that you can't go riding with me?"

"It's about my future, give it back!" Zelda got out of her seat and reached for the book, but Ganondorf had height on his side. "It's my prayer book, and it talks about an important proffessee that I'm sposta learn about."

"What kind of 'prophecy' could possibly be so important for a six year old?" Ganondorf asked as he handed it back to her.

"I dunno, something about who I'm supposed to marry when I grow up. Don't you go to temple in the mornings or say your prayers before bed?"

"Gerudo don't do stuff like that, and we especially don't do stupid stuff like telling you who to marry. People are supposed to pick who they marry on their own. Now let's go," Ganondorf said, dragging Zelda with him as he ran out of the room.

* * *

"Ganny, Ganny!"

Ganondorf jumped up from his seat as soon as he heard the little angel's voice. "Zel, wh-what are you doing here?!"

"Daddy said I could come visit, silly, so Queen Nabooru brought me over to play. Look, I have some storybooks we can read and a map to go treasure hunting..."

The young prince scrambled to hide several doodles he had made of the princess, as well as the start of a wooden jewelry box he was carving for her. "It's not polite to come into someone's room unannounced! Don't they teach you that during your fancy Hylian princess etiquette lessons?"

"You're the one who always barges in on me!" Zelda replied with a huff, before dropping her books and jumping on Ganondorf's back. "Besides, your mother invited me over. We didn't get to see each other much at my seventh birthday party last week, so I thought you'd be happy to see me..."

"I am happy to see you, bonehead!" he said, giving her a little bonk on the noggin. "I just needed a little warning, that's all."

Zelda giggled, then tightened her arms around Ganondorf's neck. "I wanna piggyback ride. Piggyback ride!"

"As you wish, Zellie bean..."

Outside the room Queen Nabooru smiled to herself, and returned to her study. She heard all she needed to know that the two of them were in for the long haul.

* * *

"Hey, Zel," Ganondorf looked up from his sketchpad as he and Zelda sat in the Hyrule Castle library, and called over to Zelda. "Still believe in that silly marriage prophecy?"

"Not that it's any of your beeswax, but yes," she answered as she did her work, annoyed that he called her beliefs silly.

"I'm only twelve now, but Mama said I'm allowed to marry whoever I want when I'm old enough. I guess that means I could even marry you if I wanted..."

Zelda kept her nose in her book. "No you can't, because I can't go against the Goddesses' wishes. I have to marry the man in the prophecy. And it's not you."

"That's stupid," he grumbled. "You should just give it up and marry whoever you want."

"I have to follow their prophecy, it's the will of the Goddesses."

Ganondorf got mad, and shoved all his books and papers to the floor. "That prophecy is dumb. Whoever it wants you to marry is dumb. All of it is dumb."

* * *

"Hey Gan, do the Gerudo believe in prophecies?" Zelda asked, as the waitress served them pieces of her tenth birthday cake.

He shrugged. "We have a lot of traditions, but we're not nearly as spiritual as you Hylians are. We don't build big temples or put a lot of faith in prophecies. We especially don't let them tell us who we're supposed to marry. You really should forget that stupid thing."

"I heard some of the adults talking about it. Daddy's apparently not worried about it, but I am a little. What if I don't like the person in the prophecy?"

Zelda stared at her plate in worry, causing Ganondorf to sigh and grab a bite with her fork. "That's why I told you, forget the whole thing and marry who you want. Now open up."

* * *

Zelda sat on her windowsill reading, when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in... Oh, hello, Ganondorf, I wasn't expecting to see you today! Is your mother visiting?"

"Hey, Zellie." Ganondorf quietly shut the door behind him, then came over and sat on the floor at Zelda's feet. "I wanted to talk to you about something, so I kind of snuck out on my own. It's not too late to talk, is it?"

"No, though Daddy might get mad if he sees a teenage boy sneaking around his daughter's room," Zelda said with a giggle. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow's my sixteenth birthday, and I'll officially be coronated as the Gerudo king. When the sun sets, that's when they'll start the ceremony. It lasts until sunrise, and I've heard it's painful."

"...That's the tattooing ritual, isn't it?" Zelda loved learning about Ganondorf's culture, so Ganondorf had taken her to the Gerudo Hall of Kings. There she learned about some of their leadership customs, including the tradition of kings bearing ceremonial tattoos.

"...Yeah. But Mama said I have a choice, between a boar, a dragon, and a lion. I'd like you to pick for me."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I can't decide. I've gone back and forth between what they represent, what my people stand for, and what kind of king I want to be, but I just can't come up with a good one." Ganondorf gathered Zelda's hands, and looked her in the eyes. "You're my friend, and you're the wisest person I know. I trust you, Zel. Tell me what I should choose."

Zelda thought for a moment, before squeezing his hands in return. "...The dragon. It's different, just like you. Fierce, unpredictable, and most of all, powerful."

"Dragon it is, then. Thank you, Zelda." Ganondorf leaned up and kissed Zelda on the cheek, before silently departing. Zelda held her cheek with delight, and fought off butterflies in her stomach for the rest of the evening. Then, that night while saying her prayers, Zelda asked the Goddesses to make Ganondorf's ceremony hurt as little as possible.

The next day, Zelda was sitting in the garden knitting, when she saw someone approaching. The sun was in her eyes, but she quickly realized who it was when she saw loose desert pants and a long red ponytail.

"...Hey, Zellie bean."

"Ganondorf, what are you doing here, it's almost noon! Oh, Blessed Farore, don't tell me you've been awake since..."

"I wanted you to be the first to see it, even before I did. So I rode straight here, no sleep."

Zelda gasped. "Great Goddesses, you're lucky you didn't fall off your horse along the way! Well, hurry up already, let's see it before you pass out."

Ganondorf laughed and turned around, slowly removing his vest. "...How's it look?"

Zelda had a hard time coming up with words to describe it. The tattoo was cleverly designed to appear as two images, the first being a pair of dragons in profile and the second as one dragon facing forward. When Ganondorf turned to face her, she could see that the design continued onto his shoulders and hips. "It... it's amazing. Looks pretty sore, but once it heals, it will be impressive."

"They started on the front, then had me lay on my stomach to finish. It took all night, and I was awake the entire time. But I didn't cry, not once. Mama said she's very proud of me for making it through the whole thing." Ganondorf winced a little as he craned his neck to see, so Zelda brought him to the triple mirror in dressmaker's cabin.

"...Wow. You picked an amazing one, Zel. I owe it to you."

"You can repay me by going to bed," Zelda said, dragging him to the guest house.

* * *

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf looked up from the stack of resource consumption reports he was fiddling with, when he heard Zelda's merry voice. "Gee, thanks. You came the whole way over here to tell me that?" He smiled when he saw the big red bow in her hair; she always liked wearing a bow with that fuchsia dress.

"I came with Daddy, he's here for your mother's conference. But I thought you were the king now?"

"I am the king, but Mama still runs the show til I gain everyone's confidence. Or in other words, until next year I get to do all the paperwork." He scoffed, and motioned to the desk.

Zelda picked up one of the papers, but didn't understand it and put it back. "Okay. Well, I came to ask you what you wanted for your birthday. I didn't get you anything yet because I didn't know if there was something specific you had in mind..."

"You can't give me what I really want, so don't worry about it."

"No really, go on. Whatever you want, I'll give you, so long as it's reasonable." Zelda sat on the edge of the desk, and kicked her feet back and forth. She couldn't quite explain why, but she really wanted to make him happy. "You can ask for a new sword, or a horse, or some hair ornaments... Just don't ask me to give up the prophecy, for example."

"Weren't you listening?" Ganondorf sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Alright, how's this. I won't ask you to give up your beliefs, I won't ask you to do anything impossible, and I won't ask you to do anything that would hurt you or get you in trouble. So if I tell you what I want for my birthday, will you promise to give it to me? Please?"

"Of course, Ganondorf, you are my friend. What do you want for your birthday?"

"...I would like you to kiss me, Zelda."

Zelda was surprised. "...Kiss you? You mean... on the lips?"

"It can be quick, I just... it would really make me happy if you kissed me on my birthday."

Zelda blushed, and bowed her head as she chewed her lip "...Well, okay. Just one though."

Ganondorf perked up, and excitedly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Thank you..."

Zelda gave him a shy smile, then leaned up and closed her eyes. Ganondorf framed her face in his hands, then gave in and pressed his lips to hers. After a few sweet seconds, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"...I guess that wasn't so bad," she said with a smile, causing Ganondorf to chuckle and draw her into a warm hug. He was acting so cute that she couldn't help laughing.

Ganondorf was in high spirits, and laughed along with her. "Ugh, you should see how touchy feely some of the Gerudo girls get when they come back from traveling, they're always grabbing and smooching... Not like you," he said, leaning back and smoothing out her hair. "You gently hold my hand, quietly converse with me, and your lips- yummy mint gloss and oh so soft..."

"Ahem..."

He failed to realize that during his rambling, he had cupped Zelda's cheek and was running his thumb along her lip. He quickly corrected himself, though not before treating her to a rare blush of his own.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your present, Ganondorf," Zelda said, giggling as she left the room.

* * *

"This looks stupid."

Zelda pouted as she stood in front of the mirror, the dressmaker and her assistants putting the finishing touches on her sixteenth birthday party gown. The emphasis this year was on Zelda's transition to adulthood, and so she was given a strapless gown designed to be worn with ornamental pauldrons.

The dressmaker smiled, remembering her own daughters' resistance to growing up. "No, it doesn't, My Lady! You look adorable!"

"Well, whoever decided bare boobies were fashionable needs to be shoved off a cliff," Zelda responded, causing the assistants to burst into laughter.

Once Zelda was dressed she begrudgingly made her way to the reception room. It wasn't that she minded wearing the dress, she actually found it quite lovely. She was actually worried about _who else_ might find it quite lovely, and as it turned out, that someone else was waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"...For a second there, I thought I saw the Goddess Hylia herself coming toward me."

"Ha ha, very funny," Zelda said with a roll of her eyes. "...Don't you see enough half naked girls in the desert? Stop staring."

Ganondorf smiled, and brushed an errant curl from Zelda's eyes. "I'm not staring, I'm just using the few seconds we have alone together to admire the view. Shall I walk you in, just to make sure everyone gets the wrong idea?"

His dirty joke brought a smile to her face. "You know, Daddy had to decline three more 'requests' this month." That was their code for marriage proposals, usually by nobles who were unfamiliar with the prophecy.

"You mean there are still people left who haven't taken the hint?" Ganondorf playfully wrapped his arm around Zelda's shoulders, acting like a possessive lover. "Maybe I will walk you in, after all I have to look out for what's mine. Once you come to your senses and give up that prophecy, that is."

"Stop teasing me, you oaf!" Zelda giggled, then grabbed his hand and dragged him into the reception room.

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	4. As The World Falls Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that is a Labyrinth reference.

Ganondorf sat hunched over the table, the remains of his second bottle of wine tumbling out of his hands. Zelda had turned twenty today, and there was a masquerade ball currently being held in her honor. Right before it had started, Ganondorf had gathered all the courage in his soul and approached King Daphnes for permission to marry Zelda.

He knew about the prophecy, he knew about the historical differences between the Hylians and the Gerudo, and he knew the two countries were very much attached to their monarchs and wouldn't easily share. But he adored Zelda, he loved her for the last fifteen years and would love her for the next hundred and beyond.

Daphnes didn't need to be convinced of how much Ganondorf loved Zelda. He watched the two of them grow up over the years, and the boy couldn't have been any more obvious. But he couldn't allow Ganondorf to marry Zelda, no matter how good a match it was. Spiritual beliefs were very important to Hylians, and as members of a bloodline that traced itself back to the goddess Hylia, the Royal Family had to set an example and abide by the prophecy. Zelda's husband would be revealed in time. All Daphnes could do was tell Ganondorf to have faith. The Three clearly meant for him to have a presence in Zelda's life, he would just have to wait and see how things turned out.

The king's words were no comfort to Ganondorf. He did not have a spiritual background, so he couldn't use faith as a crutch. The Gerudo believed in The Three as creators, but they did not believe that the Goddesses continued to influence everyday action. He didn't think this prophecy would ever come to be, and only saw it as a way to torture Zelda. She deserved better than chance.

Ganondorf wondered what Zelda was wearing to the ball. He had dressed as a fey lord, charming and mysterious. He wasn't really into fantasy, but remembered from the stories Zelda loved reading with him as a child that fey lords were the romantic equivalent of demon lords. Since that seemed to fit with his aesthetic, he went for it.

After finishing another half bottle he was thoroughly drunk, and decided this was not the place to be. He wanted to leave, but couldn't bring himself to go without seeing how Zelda had dressed for the evening. So he stood up, straightened his jacket, and marched out into the ballroom.

There were people all over the place, and the music was almost unbearably loud. He scanned the room but saw few golden haired ladies- Lady Uli was dressed as a bard, Madame Sera dressed as a cat, and the wife of some other knight dressed as a peacock. He was about to give up, when he thought he saw a shimmer from the balcony door. He crossed the hall with haste and when he arrived, he found who he was looking for leaning over the railing, watching the stars.

She took his breath away. Zelda was dressed as Venus, Queen of the Faeries. She wore a floor length green gown, with a strapless corset holding a set of glittering wings behind her. Her long golden hair was left unbound, and in place of her regular gold and diamond tiara she wore a crown of flowers and emeralds. When she turned to look at him, he noticed her eyes had been shadowed with green and her cheeks dusted with glitter. She was stunning.

"You're dressed as a fey king, aren't you? I wondered what you'd wear," Zelda said with a smile once she realized who had come to join her. "I had to get out of there for a minute, it's a little stuffy inside... I looked for you earlier, where were-"

Zelda suddenly felt herself pulled to Ganondorf's chest, his lips hungrily seeking out her own. In the heat of the moment she relented, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ganondorf felt the gesture and cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss in return. As he did so a tear fell from her eye onto his thumb, making him realize that the longer they kept this up, the harder it would be to face reality.

"...We could run away," he murmured into her ear after they parted. "Leave this stupid prophecy behind."

"I can't," she mumbled, laying her head against his chest. "Just as sure as you can't leave your customs behind."

"I'll leave everything behind for you, Zellie."

"How many bottles of wine did you have in there?" she joked, before forcing him to sit down and taking his head in her hands. "If I could pick a person to fulfill the prophecy, you know I would pick you, Gan. I believe you would give up everything for me. But right now, your people need you to be their leader. I can't run away from my faith. You have to let me come to terms with it on my own, okay? Trust me, we'll find a way to be together. And thank you for the birthday kiss, it was very sweet."

Ganondorf gave Zelda a warm smile, before standing and excusing himself for the evening. If he stayed before her any longer, he knew he would not be able to hold himself back from claiming her body as his own, and she deserved so much better than that.

Once Ganondorf had disappeared from view, Zelda collapsed in a fit of tears. She wanted him to come back, to take her in his arms and make love to her regardless of what the prophecy said. But that was also part of what she loved about him, his respect for her desires. He knew what he wanted, but he would only take it if she agreed. If only she could...

* * *

After the masquerade ball, Ganondorf and Zelda began drifting apart. It started slow- Ganondorf's visits became weekly instead of daily, and their conversations drifted from a personal nature to a professional one. Ganondorf still sent Zelda flowers and trinkets, but it seemed as though he went out of his way to avoid furthering their relationship.

Zelda interpreted the change as entirely her fault, and threw herself into governing as a distraction. She understood and performed the duties of a monarch rather well, but unfortunately earned a reputation as cold and uncaring. The reputation was propagated by the young men in the palace, who were ignorant of the prophecy and did not understand why she rejected their requests to court her.

But Zelda ignored them. There was only one man whose opinion she cared about, and she worked hard to recapture his attention. Zelda assisted her father with creating new alliances and strengthening existing ones, though as the years ticked by, the alliance with the Gerudo didn't seem to improve. By her twenty third birthday, the only thing that had changed was that Zelda was lonelier.

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	5. Departure

Zelda sat in her office, staring blankly at the stack of paperwork on her desk. Another one of her attendants had retired to start a family. The baroness of Holodrum, who Zelda had played with as a girl, was also expecting her second child. Zelda loved children and couldn't wait until she had her own, and yet she didn't even have a husband.

She had known for years that the solution to that problem was on Death Mountain. Death Mountain was a two month journey away, and according to the prophecy, one she could only make alone or with one other person. It was perilous, especially because Death Mountain was said to be the place where Courage was lost.

For a brief moment, Zelda considered asking Ganondorf to accompany her. The journey would be much safer by his side, and they would be able to spend time together like they did before the ball. But then Zelda realized she could not put him in that kind of danger. It was bad enough risking her own life on this journey, and she was merely a princess. To risk the king of the Gerudo on a mission that didn't benefit them was one thing, but she would utterly shatter his heart if she asked him to protect her while she sought out another man. No, she would go alone.

Zelda didn't tell anyone where she was headed. There was always a concern that if people knew the exact details of the prophecy, they would try to fulfill it themselves out of greed, so only the royal family and advisors knew. For that same reason, Zelda didn't want people knowing she was on her way to Death Mountain. If she was to have a husband, she believed she would find him there without aid.

She waited until the kitchen staff had retired for the night, then snuck in and packed as many sensible foodstuffs as she could carry. After her bag was stuffed with nuts, seeds, and fruit leather, she snuck down to the armory for a small bow and sword. When those were gathered, she returned to her room and left an apologetic note to her father.

She picked out her two most practical dresses for the journey, a long sleeved brown dress that she often wore along royal hunts, and her favorite pink vested white court dress, though she left the runner and pauldrons behind and instead used a small shoulder cape that had belonged to her late mother. She kept her hair simple and left behind her crown and sidelock hair decorations, but as she passed by her brooch on the desk, she felt a strong pang in her heart. A gift for entering adulthood on her eighteenth birthday from her best friend... It had to come. She gathered the hair below her waist and braided it, and tied the brooch at the end. After grabbing her toolkit and travel bag, she took a last look around the room, then ran out into the night.

* * *

When Ganondorf got word that Zelda was missing, he immediately took off for Hyrule. It didn't matter that he was in the middle of negotiating for trade with the land of Termina, or that the day after was his mother's birthday celebration. Zelda was missing. Zelda could be in danger. Zelda needed him.

King Daphnes barely saw the red blur burst into his throne room before it was upon him, eyes wide and full of worry, and gripping his collar like it was a lifeline.

"Daphnes, where is she? Is she alright? Are the rumors true? Where's Zelda?"

All the eyes in the throne room were upon Ganondorf as he towered over the King of Hyrule. The guards on duty were confused as to why the king was allowing the Gerudo to handle him like that, the advisors were shocked that Ganondorf found out so quickly, and the dignitaries that had been meeting with the king were confused that some foreigner was making such demands.

Daphnes let out a heavy sigh, and pried Ganondorf from his collar. "Ganondorf, I will have a word with you in private. Gentlemen, if you will excuse me for just a moment, this is Ganondorf, king of the desert Gerudo and one of our closest allies. I must have a word with him, then we will continue.”

After dragging Ganondorf into the hall, Daphnes shook his head. "If there was ever to be a physical manifestation of the word 'obsession', it would be you, Ganondorf. How in the world did you hear of this already?"

"Get to the point, Daphnes, where is she?"

"...Zelda has indeed gone missing, though I have a very good idea where she might be," he added as Ganondorf made to chase after her. "You know of the prophecy regarding her future mate, correct?"

"Of course I do."

"Zelda left a note saying she was leaving to go on a spiritual journey, and that we should not fear for her safety. She enchanted the note so that we would find it a week after she left, which the servant girls did two days ago. The spiritual journey has to be regarding the prophecy, and the prophecy mentions a 'deadly mountain'. High chance that'd be Death Mountain."

"Then I'm going after her."

Daphnes grabbed Ganondorf's shoulder as he turned to leave. "Woah, there, son. I know you're a king in your own right, but this could be dangerous. I fear for my daughter just as much as you do, but if this is something she has to do, we must let her do it."

"And I intend to let her do it, so long as I am there by her side to protect her," Ganondorf announced as he stormed out of the hall.

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	6. Reunited

Zelda sniffled as she cowered in the dark crevice. She had been making good progress on her journey, and over the last month had seen many interesting landmarks and wildlife. There had been relatively few dangers, at least until she had crossed into Eldin Gorge. First she had been attacked by a pair of bokoblins, which were easily dispatched but had left a nasty gash on her upper arm. Next she had gotten caught in a windstorm, which had taken her map. The latest misfortune was a misstep on a narrow crumbling path, which had collapsed and trapped her leg beneath a heavy stone.

Exhausted, Zelda rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Sniff... not fair..."

"That's how life is, sometimes."

Zelda looked up, and found Ganondorf clearing the rubble out of the way. He was dressed in his black and purple armor, though he hadn't taken the time to coil his hair and let it fall about his shoulder blades. He glanced at her and smiled, then lifted her leg and removed her boot, to inspect her ankle.

"Well, your ankle looks okay. I'm still going to wrap it out of precaution, but a day of resting it will be all you need. Now let me see the gash on your arm."

Ganondorf was only expecting Zelda to turn and show him the gash, so he was pleasantly surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and buried herself in his chest. "...Silly girl, if you wanted me to come with you, you only had to ask."

"...I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Are you kidding? I'm not afraid of a little danger. Why do you suppose I train so hard every day? I think I can handle a few monsters."

"That's not what I meant," Zelda mumbled under her breath, though she didn't realize Ganondorf knew exactly what she was referring to. "...but I'm glad you're here."

"You're a pretty clumsy navigator," Ganondorf teased. "You had a week's head start over me, and I was going slow so I could search every nook and cranny. I barely heard you sniffling down here."

"Sorry for not being a big burly he-man," Zelda grumbled. "...Who told you where I was? I didn't leave any specific details."

"I heard a rumor you disappeared, so I went to the castle immediately. Daphnes said you were out hunting for your mystery man around Death Mountain. Somehow I knew our old friend the prophecy would be responsible." Ganondorf shook his head in disapproval, but then scooped Zelda and her bag up and headed toward the mountain.

"H-hey, what are you doing?! Where are you going?"

Zelda twitched in Ganondorf's arms, causing him to stop and stare down at her. "Uh, to Death Mountain? Unless you have somewhere else to go?"

"You didn't come to take me home?"

"Zel, I have known you for a long time. And if your heart is telling you it's time to fulfill this prophecy, then it's time. Now granted, I'd just as sooner have you give the whole freaking thing up and take a certain Gerudo king as your husband. But if you feel you need to get to Death Mountain, I will get you to Death Mountain and back safely."

Zelda smiled, and nestled into Ganondorf's warm arms. She really was glad he had come.

"...So is my favorite bonehead going to tell me why she decided to make this journey now?"

She looked up at him in confusion "Wha?"

"I mean, I get that your heart probably told you to do it," he responded, "but I wonder if your heart realized that by the time we get to Death Mountain, winter will be upon us. Then we have the journey back to worry about." Zelda realized what he was getting at and pouted, causing him to laugh. "Here, I see a good spot to camp for the night up ahead. Let's settle and continue on tomorrow."

After setting up camp and shedding his armor, Ganondorf continued his questioning. "But really Zel, no jokes this time. Why did you decide to make the trip now? What in your heart called you to the mountain?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "...Everyone around me was settling down and having children. I would love to start a family of my own, but I haven't even got a man to call my husband. I'm the only single lady at court in her twenties, and in two more years I'll be the same age as the Virgin Queen when she took the throne after the Twilight invasion all those centuries ago. I wanted Daddy to see his grandchildren before he passed..."

"Hey, if it's children you want, I'll be glad to- OOF!"

Ganondorf's devilish offer was interrupted as Zelda crawled over and clamped her hands over his mouth, knocking him over onto his bedroll.

"Hey, you said no jokes! Don't make fun of meee!"

He responded by wrapping an arm around her waist and rubbing her head, echoing the days when they used to noogie each other as children. By the end of it, the two were laughing so hard that they could barely catch their breath.

"You're going to be one hell of a mommy, I'll give you that," Ganondorf praised as he pulled down his blanket. While he was distracted, Zelda began crawling away toward her own pack, so he swiftly grabbed her and pulled her back to his bedding. "Oh no you don't."

"Ganondorf, I have my own!"

"Alright then, we'll combine them into one big one."

Zelda blushed at his suggestion. "No, I mean have my own bedroll! I'll sleep on my own!"

"I wanna hold my Zellie bear as I sleep. Doesn't she wanna hold me back? We'll be warmer if we snuggle together... I'll keep my clothes on, I promise. Plus this might be my last chance to hold you, especially if some other man is going to take you from me on the mountain..."

"You are a devious little snake!" she replied, squirming away and grabbing her blanket.

Ganondorf grinned. "Admit it, though, you're enjoying this."

"I am not!" she said with a fuss, as she came back over and nestled herself snugly under Ganondorf's arm. "There is no way I am enjoying this!" she added after pulling up the covers and contently laying her head on his shoulder. "Good night!"

"...You're forgetting something."

As Zelda looked up at Ganondorf in confusion, he leaned in and softly pressed their lips together. She cooed in surprise but did not break the connection, so he went a step further by caressing her hair and rubbing her back. After a minute they finally broke for air, and Zelda looked up at him with her blue doe eyes.

"...You kissed me!"

"Yup. Now I'm gonna do it again."

This time Ganondorf pulled Zelda closer, and buried his hands in her hair as he hungrily took her lips. When Zelda let out a sharp and painful sounding whine he immediately released her, and held her cheek in concern.

"Zellie, are you okay? Did I hurt you? If I'm going too far, Goddesses, tell me and I'll stop..."

Zelda smiled and poked Ganondorf's chest. "You're the bonehead. You know why I'm on this journey, and yet you start kissing me."

"I've only ever kissed you on the lips twice before, once as a light birthday peck and once while drunk out of my mind. I won't see you marry any other man until I'm sated with the taste of your lips."

"That's very poetic of you. I suppose it won't be too unladylike to bestow a few kisses upon my knight in shining armor..."

"Not at all, my little bonehead," he said with a smile, extinguishing their lantern before gathering her in his arms and kissing her once more.

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	7. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While not overly graphic, this chapter does contain violence, and the aforementioned medical terminology.

Once they were back on the road, Zelda found that traveling with Ganondorf was like taking a trip back to their childhood. No one was there to pull them apart, so the two were able to talk from dawn well into the night. What they had lost in the last few years from growing distant they found again, almost to the point where Zelda began to question her reasons for making this pilgrimage. But as they got closer to Death Mountain, she realized she needed to see it through. Maybe things would work themselves out...

"Well, here it is, Death Mountain." Ganondorf looked around, his grip on his sword tight. "I don't see anyone, and we're quite a ways from where the Gorons resettled. Any idea where we're supposed to look for your prophesized husband?"

"Not a clue," Zelda answered. "All I know is that I'm supposed to find what I'm looking for up here."

"Well, there's a lot to look for. You know they say Courage died up here, we might find only ghosts." After studying the ground, Ganondorf sighed. "It's too quiet. Something's wrong."

"The Gorons used to live on this side, and they were a lively, spirited people," Zelda explained. "Perhaps the mountain is just too dull without them."

"No, not that." Ganondorf drew his blade as a precaution, and surveyed the perimeter. "Zelda, you studied history more than I did. What were the exact details of the battle that took Courage from Hyrule? The technical stuff?"

"Oh, I don't know that!" she huffed. "But I do know the legends... There was a monster, some kind of terror. It invaded Hyrule and drove all the creatures from Eldin province. At the time, Hyrule and the Gerudo were mortal enemies. But this terror was so threatening, that something convinced the two nations to work together. All three Triforce bearers then came to Eldin to fight the monster. During the battle Courage was wounded, so he lured the monster here to Death Mountain and sacrificed himself and his Triforce to seal it away. In his memory our two nations made peace, and Eldin was left deserted as a precaution. Most of the Gorons moved to Snowpeak, and the ones who remained in Eldin moved to the opposite side of the mountain range."

Ganondorf felt his unease growing stronger, and as a precaution handed Zelda his quiver. "That's what I thought. Here, keep an eye out. Something is definitely wrong up here."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"If necessary, turn them into Light Arrows."

Zelda gasped. "Ganondorf, you know I'm not supposed to use that enchantment as I please! It's sacred!"

"Love, I have a feeling we've stumbled onto something beyond sacred," Ganondorf said, gripping Zelda's hand and pulling her close. There was a cavern ahead, and he could feel magic resonating from within. It was an unfamiliar magic, and though every fiber of his being told him to leave Zelda behind, his instinct also told him she would be in more danger if she left his side.

Ganondorf and Zelda approached the cavern, and as they did, Zelda began shuddering.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure... All of a sudden, I felt like my hand was itching, then I got chills." Zelda pulled off her right glove to inspect, but saw nothing out of the ordinary and put it back. "Almost felt like a weird bug bite. It's gone now."

Once they stepped inside, Ganondorf felt a similar feeling in his right hand, but wasn't going to drop his sword or remove his gauntlet to inspect it. "...You don't think this has anything to do with-"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Zelda's scream put Ganondorf on alert, just as a massive black monster appeared from behind and threw them further into the cavern. Ganondorf managed to grab Zelda and shielded her from hitting her head on any rocks as they landed, and instructed her to stay as close to him as she could.

The monster that faced them was large, though completely black and nondescript. It was as though the thing simply existed for the sake of destroying, and had no animal features apart from a head and limbs. In both of its arms it wielded a large blade, chipped and marked with years of battle. It was slightly slow but very powerful, and could very well have been the same monster that caused Courage to depart from Hyrule.

As Ganondorf and Zelda recovered, their right hands faintly glowed, causing the monster to snarl. "Ganondorf, look! Oh no, what if we've broken the seal on that thing by being descendants of the other two bearers?"

"No time for conjecture," Ganondorf grumbled as he grabbed his blade and deflected a strike aimed at their heads, before narrowly dodging one aimed for his midsection. He threw a ball of magic at the monster as an attempted distraction, but it backfired and knocked him into Zelda. The creature was striking just too fast for Ganondorf to attack. Zelda tried to help by using one of her spells, but it only bought them a few seconds.

They were cornered. The monster was now making a move for Zelda, and Ganondorf's position left him with minimal opportunities to strike. He could gain the upper hand by doing something unexpected, but the only way he would be able to do so was if he made a sacrifice. With no other options, he took a deep breath and parried the blow that was aimed at himself, then shoved Zelda out of the way as hard as he could with his left hand. It worked. The monster's blade caught the brooch at the end of Zelda's braid as it drove straight down through Ganondorf's gauntlet and bracer, severing his forearm but sparing both of their lives.

Zelda screamed in horror and Ganondorf hissed in pain, but he had his opportunity. The monster was confused and lowered its guard just long enough for Ganondorf to wedge his sword in its neck, stunning it.

"Zel, quick, arrow..."

Circulatory shock started to take over Ganondorf's focus, so he tore a lace from the ruined gauntlet to serve as a tourniquet. He grabbed his bow and looked over to Zelda, and his heart suddenly ached. She was sitting on the ground, shaking. Her face was a mess, eyes wide in fear and cheeks covered in blood and tears. Her dress was torn, her hair frazzled and wild, and in her arms she clutched his severed forearm as though it were a child. She was in deep emotional shock.

The pain of seeing her like that hurt worse than his arm, and it sobered him up enough to finish the fight. He knelt down beside her and touched their foreheads together. "I know, honey... but I need a light arrow, before it recovers. Please!"

Zelda wearily nodded, and picked up one of the arrows from the scattered quiver at her feet. She mumbled the necessary enchantment and listlessly handed it to Ganondorf. He took the arrow and nocked it, then ripped a tab of fabric from Zelda's petticoat and used it to draw the bow with his teeth. It took a second longer to aim than usual, but Ganondorf hit his mark. The monster shrieked as light began to burst from its body, and within seconds it was no more.

Ganondorf let out a heavy sigh, before stumbling back and collapsing against the wall. Just as he shut his eyes, he felt a sharp slap to the face. He opened them and saw Zelda with her eyes watering and lip trembling.

"Didn't have to slap..."

"I was talking to you for five minutes, I told you not to go to sleep and then you went to sleep and wouldn't wake back up! Gan, you're _bleeding!_ I can't get it to stop!"

Ganondorf looked around, and realized he had been out of it. When had Zelda taken his armor off? It looked like his original tourniquet was still in place, but there were now several white squares wrapped around his arm and plenty more that were soaked through off to the side. After a few moments of studying the scene he realized Zelda had cannibalized her petticoat in order to make bandages.

"Ganondorf," Zelda cupped his face, and she was so close, he could nearly see his reflection in her watery eyes. "I don't know what to do... I've exhausted my magic trying to cure you and I used up all but one of my potions. I can't lose you, I can't...!"

"Zelda, it's okay..." he reassured her, then nudged her down and kissed her forehead. "Take the short knife from my boot, and hold it over that little fire you started until it starts to smell scorched."

"Wh...what?" Zelda didn't understand what Ganondorf was getting at. Perhaps he had lost so much blood that his mind was gone?

"It's called cauterizing. You can stop the bleeding by burning the skin up."

Zelda gasped, and shook her head. "No no no, I can't do that, I'll hurt you! And what if the burn gets infected? Ohh..."

"Zel, honey, it's a lot better than bleeding to death, trust me..."

Ganondorf's eyes started to flutter again, so Zelda made the decision to trust him and grabbed his knife. "Okay, Gan, it's getting hot. Hey, don't sleep! What's next?"

"Unh... when it's red hot, you have to press it against the severed flesh. Start on one side..."

Zelda started to unwrap the bandages, but paused. "Wait, I'll get my knife and put it in the fire so it will be quicker."

Ganondorf smiled at her quick thinking. When she returned, he kept the pressure on the bandages as she unwrapped them, then propped his arm up for her.

"Alright, listen carefully Zelda. If you do this right, you'll only have to do it once. Take both blades and hold them down into the flesh until the bleeding stops, understand? No matter what I say or how much pain I appear to be in, you have to go until the bleeding stops, okay? Okay, Zellie?"

The name brought back so many pleasant childhood memories that Zelda grimaced at the thought of causing him pain, but nevertheless shook her head in agreement. Ganondorf picked up a handful of the white squares and bit down on them, as Zelda pulled the bandage away and pressed the knives into his flesh.

"NNNNGGGHHH!!"

Tears ran down Zelda's cheeks, but she had no choice than to continue. A few more seconds and the bleeding finally stopped, so she removed the knives and used her final potion to clean off the wound. "Here, drink some of this while I apply a new bandage."

"Zelda, my girl, thank you for your bravery." Ganondorf wiped away some of the tears remaining on Zelda's face, then laid back and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I've put you through this..."

* * *

When Ganondorf woke, he was tucked inside the bedding he and Zelda had been using during their journey, his head and left arm elevated by his and Zelda's travel bags. He looked around for Zelda and found her to his right, having fallen asleep while watching over him.

She looked exhausted. Her usually tamed and braided hair was loose and wild, her dress was stained and torn, and though she had wiped the blood and dirt from her face, she had deep dark circles under her eyes.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He lifted the blanket then pulled her over, tucking her under his arm. He cringed at how cold she was, probably from having sacrificed her petticoat to serve as his bandages. He scooped up her hand, and held it to his cheek as he kissed her fingertips.

"I love you, Zelda..."

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	8. Prophecy

Zelda came to on the heels of a rather unsettling dream, and clutched at the first thing she could reach. That first thing happened to be Ganondorf, who sprang awake and found Zelda with a wide, frightened stare.

"Zelda?"

Zelda immediately sat up and threw the blanket back, and when her focus landed on Ganondorf's bandaged left arm, she began to wail. She buried herself in Ganondorf's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably, her entire body shaking.

Ganondorf realized the situation must not have fully set in for her the day before. He put his arm around her shoulder, and tried to get through to her. "Zelda, it's okay, everything's over. Just calm down. It's okay..."

"It's all my fault..."

"No it's not, Zel, don't let yourself think that way."

"Yes it is... If I hadn't left, none of this would have happened. It's the prophecy. This damn prophecy... I... I can't take this anymore... I just can't let this prophecy control my life and keep me from who I want to be with. It's tormented me since I was a child!"

Zelda's shaking subsided, but her breathing remained rapid. "I kept myself away from others when I started to become attached to them, and it caused me to have a reputation as cold and uncaring! And now the prophecy has caused harm to those who care about me. Why, damn it, why?! You're innocent, you don't deserve this! You're the only one who expressed any concern over me when I announced this journey. It must be because the rest of them were hoping I wouldn't return or would be killed, or some nonsense like that. I'm a terrible leader, I abandon my country on a personal mission, I-"

"Zelda." Ganondorf lifted Zelda's chin, and looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't have given my arm defending you if those things were true. You are a wonderful leader, and I know you will make a wonderful queen and mother someday."

Ganondorf smoothed out Zelda's hair, and pulled her back to lay with him." You mustn't let words written by some dead old man dictate your life. I mean, I know Hylians are very spiritual, but you surely don't have to take these things at face value. You've always been vague about what the prophecy really said. Come now, tell me exactly what is supposed to happen and I'll give you my interpretation of it. Maybe then we'll come up with something."

"...Don't laugh, okay?"

"Zelda, you have my word as a Gerudo."

"Like I haven't heard that before," she mused. "The original prophecy was in Old Hylian, but the best translation to Hyrulean is 'the one born under blue who represents wisdom will find her mate atop the deadly mountain, there they will each give up something dear for the sake of the other.'"

Ganondorf was silent for a few moments, before he flung the blanket off the bedding and stood. Zelda panicked and tried to make him lie back down, but was unsuccessful. Ganondorf stumbled over to his belongings and retrieved his sword, then came back to where Zelda had been kneeling and painfully lowered himself to her level.

"Ganondorf, stop, you're hurting yourself! What are you doing?!"

Ganondorf steadied himself on his knees, then handed the hilt of the sword to Zelda. "Lady Zelda Nohansen, Princess of Hyrule, Descendant of the Bearer of Wisdom, my best friend since childhood... I, Ganondorf Dragmire, Lord and King of the Gerudo, offer my sword to you in service as your knight, and I humbly ask that you grant me the highest of honors by allowing me to become your husband and to take you as my wife."

Zelda gasped as she gripped the sword, then started shaking. "You... you said you wouldn't laugh! Don't mock me like this!"

Little tears slipped out the edges of her eyes, so Ganondorf leaned forward and wiped them away. "I'm not mocking you, Zelda, I'm serious. Think about it. Once you get it, it will all make sense."

Zelda twisted her hands around the handle. "You've always teased me about believing in the prophecy. Ever since we were children you've told me to forget it and go my own way. You always used to say, 'just give it up'. Give it up..."

Then Zelda realized something. The two of them were atop Death Mountain, not a particularly dangerous place in itself but known for its role in history as the "deadly mountain". Zelda's spiritual beliefs had always been dear to her, and they provided a modicum of comfort in dark times. She had never before entertained the idea of giving them up. But here was Ganondorf, a dear friend who had risked his life for her safety and lost an arm in the struggle. He very clearly loved Zelda, and there was no question in her mind that she loved him back. Given the sacrifice he made for her, it would be selfish not to return the favor. She would give up her belief in the prophecy in order to marry Ganondorf.

"If I marry you, then I forsake my belief in the prophecy..."

"But at the same time, you give up what's dear to you, as a way to make it up to me," Ganondorf said with a smile. "So you don't forsake your beliefs at all. I lost my arm on Death Mountain in order to save your life. We each gave something up for the sake of the other. The prophecy is fulfilled. So will you marry me?"

Zelda blushed, and looked down at her lap. She was running over memories in her head, putting the pieces together. Little acts of kindness here and there over the years, getting bullied by other children and Ganondorf standing up for her, birthday presents, a stolen kiss at a masquerade ball. "...You've wanted to marry me for a while, haven't you?"

Ganondorf saw Zelda starting to form a smile and laughed. "To tell the truth, I've been hoping to marry you for the last fifteen years."

"Ganondorf, you're only twenty seven! And I'm twenty three!"

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

"And if my mate turned out to be someone besides you?"

"Thankfully I won't have to resort to murdering him."

Zelda was starting to get frustrated, and pushed Ganondorf backward onto the bedding. "In case you've forgotten, you are still gravely injured."

"And in case you've forgotten, you haven't said 'yes' yet," he countered, his hand groping Zelda's bottom. While she was caught off guard he rolled her over onto the bedding, making them both laugh.

Zelda smiled at Ganondorf as he leaned over her. "If I say yes, will you rest?"

"Nope, because if you say yes, we'll have to consummate."

"Consummate?!"

Ganondorf smirked and leaned down, then pecked her neck and murmured into her ear, "You know, sex."

"I know what consummate means!" Zelda said, her face bright red. "I also know you're supposed to do that after the WEDDING, not after the engagement!"

"Zelda, in any other circumstance I could wait, but... we have this moment to ourselves. Back home there would be interruptions. Plus," Ganondorf stopped and glanced to his heavily bandaged arm. "I have faith in your ministrations, but we don't know what could happen. It's a long journey back..."

They both got silent, until Zelda gently pulled Ganondorf closer and got his weight off his elbows. "You said you've wanted to marry me for a long time, well... truth be told, I've wanted to do the same. You were always there for me, even when you teased me. So nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife." She pressed a kiss to his lips, then slid her hands behind her back and unlaced her bodice.

As Zelda slid her dress down to her waist, Ganondorf marveled at her beautiful pink flesh. She made it no further than her navel before he was upon her, hungrily taking her lips and roaming his hand all over her body. He quickly dispatched with the dress and his own clothing, leaving the two of them to take in each other's body heat.

"Nn, don't over exert yourself," Zelda warned, though her ability to speak was soon clouded as Ganondorf took his mouth to her chest. Pleasure filled her as he moved from breast to breast, to her navel, and then...

"Ahh! Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf grinned against Zelda as he teased her, massaging her hips and thighs and sneaking ever closer to her core. "Tell me Zellie, have you done this to yourself before?"

A deep crimson blush filled her cheeks. "What...?! No... never... unladylike..."

"You never laid awake in your bed, thinking of your husband to be...?"

"No... ahh..." Zelda quivered as Ganondorf tended to her, her mind going blank.

"You never imagined how your husband would caress you, or the sounds you would make as he tenderly made love to you...?"

"Unnngh..."

"Because I did, Zelda. Once you blossomed into a woman, I couldn't sleep without picturing you beside me. And then the night of the masquerade ball, oh Goddesses..."

In a fit of both frustration and passion, Zelda grabbed Ganondorf by the neck and smashed their lips together. "Stop teasing me and take me now, husband, or so help me, you will be making best friends with your hand!"

"As you wish, my wife," Ganondorf answered with a grin, and finally joined with her.

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	9. Shelter

"The snowstorm is getting worse," Zelda mumbled as she cast off her coat, and dove under the blanket beside Ganondorf.

"I could have told you that from the howling, you didn't have to go check," Ganondorf replied sarcastically, though he held Zelda close and helped her regain warmth. "I hate to say it, but I think we're going to be here a while. We can't risk descending the mountain during such a storm."

"Okay, but what about supplies?" Zelda stared at their packs across the cavern. "I brought my toolkit, bedroll, coat, one spare dress, and some snacks and potions, which we've used up. You brought your bedroll, weapons, explosive powders, a change of clothes, and a fur cape. No food."

"Yeah, because I know how to hunt."

"Can you hunt rocks?"

Ganondorf was taken aback, but conceded with a smile. "No, only Gorons can do that, and unfortunately they have moved on from this portion of Death Mountain. But we may be able to live off the creatures in these caves."

Zelda shivered at the prospect of eating a keese or a beetle. "Well, if I find any chuchus I can make them into jelly. It won't taste very pleasing but it will sustain us."

"That's a great idea," Ganondorf said, kissing Zelda's cheek then playfully rubbing her head. She giggled and told him to knock it off, before taking her revenge and tickling his unguarded stomach.

"Ahh! Okay, Zel, you win, you win! Now come on, help me get up."

Zelda ceased her attack, and helped Ganondorf sit up. After they had consummated their relationship, Zelda realized that Ganondorf was more injured than he had led her to believe, and thus for the past two weeks had confined him to bed. But they were out of rations, and he could no longer afford to rest.

"I can feel some of my magic returning," he said as he felt her trace the dragon tattoo on his back. "I think the wound is safe from any further infections. Sit in front of me and let me brush out your hair, then we'll go explore the inner cavern."

Zelda crawled around and sat in Ganondorf's lap, giving him a sweet kiss before letting him play with her waist length hair. "You should have been a hair stylist instead of a king."

"The little girls in the Fortress always liked it when I braided their hair. Heh, guess I won't be doing that for them anymore..." Ganondorf then realized his remark made Zelda sad. "Hey, no pouting! When we get home, I'll just have to design a good prosthetic, that's all. I'll figure out a way to do it. Maybe carve something up and manipulate it with magic. I can't live in a house with a wife and potential daughters and not be able to braid hair, can I?"

"I suppose not." Zelda closed her eyes, and let Ganondorf tend to her. "...Have you given any thought to where that monster came from?"

"Yeah. The best I can come up with is that it was either the same one, or a remnant of the one sealed by the hero, weak after all this time in captivity. I think you were right when you suggested that our status as descendants of the Triforce bearers unsealed it," Ganondorf mused. "Only the two of us being up here at the same time would have done it. But we killed it, thanks to your sacred enchantment. You're a hero, Zellie."

The little kisses Ganondorf started planting on Zelda's neck brought her out of her slump, so she let Ganondorf finish her hair and helped him stand. He was a little shaky but otherwise fine. She helped him into his outer clothes and they explored the cavern, Ganondorf holding his sword and Zelda holding a torch. They found a warm spring close by, as well as a vein of edible mushrooms.

"Yeah... there are a lot of resources down here." Ganondorf studied the walls of the cavern, then rapped his sword against the ceiling. "I'll bet these cracks are from chuchu who come to drink the water. We can catch them and use them for jellies. I can rig a wall between this part of the cavern and where we've been staying, and use magic to seal the front from the elements. That way nothing will come in from the front, and we can close this part as we please. We can use the spring as a bath, and for water. As I get better, I'll go further in and hunt for meat. Sound okay, Zel?"

"Sounds a lot better than freezing to death on the mountain," Zelda grumbled, shuddering as she felt a small moldorm skitter past her leg. Ganondorf skewered it on his blade, and kept the corpse to use for meat. "...I wanna go home."

Without any words of comfort to offer, Ganondorf drew Zelda into his embrace and kissed her temple. It would be a rough winter, but at least the two of them had each other. "Come on, I'll treat you to a nice romantic dinner, then I'll warm you up the best way I know how."

Zelda ducked to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "It will be a long winter."

Ganondorf gave her a devilish grin, and caressed her bottom. "Then I shall be sure to warm you up every single night..."

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	10. Expectant

After three months of being snowed in, it looked as though Zelda and Ganondorf could begin preparations for descending the mountain. Ganondorf's forearm had healed as well as it could given the circumstances, and the skin was completely scarred over. He had used the down time in the cavern to adjust his fighting technique, and had modified his weapons. Using magic to compensate, he guessed that he was only down by five percent.

"I think we will be safe to leave in a few more days," Ganondorf said as he sharpened his blade. "There shouldn't be much in the way of monster activity on the way down." Ganondorf looked over to Zelda, who was busy distilling a batch of chu jelly. He had to take a second to admire her; she had pulled back her hair and braided it from the neck instead of her usual half braid, and she had removed the laces from the bodice of her hunting dress, allowing it to fan out loosely around her. She was lovely.

"Isn't that exciting?" When he didn't get an answer, he sat his blade down and knelt beside her. "Zellie, did you hear what I said? We can go home soon! Won't that be nice?"

Zelda kept busy, but spoke after a moment. "Gan, there's something I need to tell you."

Ganondorf got a little concerned by the tone of her voice. "Is everything alright?"

Zelda tilted her head. "Well, everything is alright now, but it may not be by the time we get home. It will take about two months to get back, right?"

"If the road is clear, yes. Zel, what's wrong? Don't scare me."

Zelda took a deep breath. "Ganondorf... I'm with child."

Ganondorf fell back on his hindquarters, causing Zelda to chuckle. When he regained his senses he rushed forward and pressed his hand to Zelda's stomach, then leaned up and kissed Zelda with everything he had.

"Zellie, this... this is amazing! When?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. If I had to guess I'd say it happened fairly quickly, because you don't usually see the baby on the outside until three or four months have passed. Perhaps because I'm small and we haven't had a lot to eat, that's why I'm showing now... I had a suspicion about a month ago when my magic seemed a little off, and of course since I failed to bleed I knew something was going on. I just thought it was because we were low on food. But then my dresses got too tight around the tummy, and I know it wasn't from starving."

"Well you get all my food from now on," Ganondorf decreed, and immediately covered Zelda with his fur cape. "This too. In fact, maybe I can trim my spare pants for you to wear under your dress so you don't get cold. Oh, Goddesses, I'm gonna be a papa!"

Ganondorf grabbed Zelda and smothered her with several more kisses, until she finally begged him to let her go. Afterward he sat and grinned at her, until her earlier words caught his attention. "...Wait a minute. Why did you say things might not be alright when we get home?"

Zelda curled a finger in her hair. "Oh, I don't know, the already unpopular princess coming home after some wishy-washy spiritual journey, five months pregnant..."

"Ahem, the future Queen of Hyrule returning to her beloved people after having found her prophesized mate and being blessed with their child will be happily welcomed back," Ganondorf corrected, "and if there are any who have a problem with her pregnancy, they can take it up with said mate, the King of the Gerudo. Especially Daphnes, I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"Daddy sees you as an ally, but that doesn't mean he has to like you," Zelda giggled.

"It's not Daphnes we need to worry about, anyway," Ganondorf mumbled, as he laid his head in Zelda's lap and nuzzled against her tummy.

"Huh?"

"Once _she_ finds out, you'll probably be followed around for the rest of the pregnancy. I wouldn't be surprised if she even moves in until the baby comes. You know who."

Zelda thought for a moment. "Oh. Well, the more the merrier, I guess. It is her grandbaby." She then smiled and played with Ganondorf's hair, as he rubbed her little bump.

* * *

"Whatcha doin?"

Zelda looked up from her task and found Ganondorf eyeing her suspiciously from bed. "Get back here, Mommy," he called, lifting the covers and beckoning her with his amputated arm.

She finished what she was doing and returned to bed, the worn out court dress she had relegated to her nightgown clinging to her skin and showing off the change in her figure. "You're going to laugh."

"More Hylian spiritualism?"

"I was memorializing your lost arm. Since we're leaving in the morning, we won't be around it anymore, and I..."

Ganondorf pulled his wife close. "So that's what you've been doing every night before bed... You know, it never occurred to me to ask what you did with it. If it means that much to you, I can make it into a relic for you to keep..."

Zelda's eyes grew wide and she shook her head in fear at the prospect.

"Alright, we won't do that. How about I transplant it to your royal cemetery? It's frozen from the cold ground, and I can use my magic to preserve it over the trip. You can leave the cavern while I unearth it, and I'll put it in my powder case. You'll never have to see it."

That seemed a little less gruesome. "Will you give me until morning to think about it?"

"Of course."

The two snuggled together in bed, with Zelda resting her fingers along Ganondorf's damaged arm as he laid his hand along their child. "...It will be nice to see home again," she mumbled, as they drifted off to sleep.

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... :3


	11. Treasured

"You must let me carry you."

"No."

"I insist."

"No."

The new family bickered as they prepared to leave their shelter and return home. Ganondorf was concerned that recent developments had hindered Zelda's ability to travel safely. She believed the opposite, that he was the one who was hindered.

"This isn't like my bruised ankle, Gan. Besides, you're missing half your arm now. I hemmed your pants to wear under my hunting dress, and I'll wear your fur cape overtop my coat. The child and I will be toasty warm, and as long as you guide the way, I won't trip and fall."

Ganondorf grumbled, but as he turned back and watched Zelda happily tying her pack in place and gathering her hair into the hat she made from his fabric scraps, he didn't have the heart to argue with her further. She was ready to head home, and he wasn't going to deny her what could be her last journey for a while.

"I'm going to wait outside now," she said, and hurried out of the cavern. That was Ganondorf's cue to exhume his forearm. The ground was frozen, so he expected to find it intact with little decomposition. He readied his powder box and dug into the spot Zelda marked, quickly finding the bundle wrapped with an intricately decorated cloth. He recognized it as Zelda's shoulder cape, a gift from her late mother if he wasn't mistaken. It was definitely something Zelda wouldn't just throw away...

Ganondorf couldn't help his curiosity, so he pulled the bundle up and unwrapped it. He felt his heart go out at what he saw. Zelda had cut off part of her braid and wound it around his arm, and gathered the broken pieces of her brooch- a gift from him for her eighteenth birthday- and placed them in his palm. Long hair was prized in Hyrule, so it was an old tradition for girls to cut their hair and send it along with their lovers when they went to war, as a way of showing how much they valued love over status. He felt like an ass for failing to notice she had cut hers.

He really appreciated the care Zelda put into burying his forearm- she meticulously retrieved every broken piece of the brooch Ganondorf had given her, cleaned up his severed limb, put the brooch and braid with it, wrapped the whole thing in her late mother's cape, buried it, then prayed to it every night. Zelda wasn't as open with her emotions as he was, but she did treasure her relationship with Ganondorf. And he was going to treasure her back.

* * *

Ganondorf came out of the cavern, and found Zelda sitting atop a frozen toadstool rock. She looked up at him and smiled, and as he saw her sitting there looking like a snowy angel, he lost all composure.

"All ready to go, Gan?"

He scooped her into his arm, and marched straight back toward the cavern.

"Huh? Hey, wha-"

"Go later, gonna have sex now."

"WHAT?!"

Ganondorf answered Zelda's confusion by hungrily taking her lips, then pressed her to the wall of the cave's entrance for support as he snaked his arm up and pulled off her hat. When her golden hair tumbled out, he gathered it and ran his fingers along the ends.

"Ohh, if you weren't already pregnant..." Ganondorf rasped into Zelda's ear as they broke to breathe, causing her entire face to turn as bright red as his hair, "you most certainly would be by the time I finished making love to you..."

"I take it you looked inside the cape," Zelda mumbled, just as she felt Ganondorf removing her underclothes. "We really should get going... Ahh..."

"Not until I show my Mommy-to-be how much I truly treasure her..."

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	12. Going Home

After dealing with their little setback, Ganondorf and Zelda were finally on their way back down Death Mountain. The snowy mountain air gave way to spring breezes, and after a week's travel they had safely reached the base of the mountain. Taking the opportunity to rest, they headed into the abandoned Kakariko Village. "I figure we will take a bit of a detour this time," Ganondorf explained as they set up camp in the old sanctuary.

"Detour?"

"Yes." Ganondorf grabbed a stick, and drew a rudimentary map of Hyrule in the dirt. "Rather than going west through Eldin Gorge, we will go south from here into Faron territory, possibly even breaking for a bit at the border of Ordonia. Then we will come back around and northwest into Lanayru, bypassing the Gorge altogether."

Zelda followed Ganondorf's route with her finger, then traced the route they used in the beginning. "But that could add another month onto the journey! I. Wanna. Go. HOME!"

"Yes, love, and I of all people want to get the two of you there, but I want to get you there as safely as I can. That's why I suggest stopping at Ordonia. Do you remember Sir Rusl? The knight with the two shrimpy boys, Colin and the other one... Lon, or Lionel, or something..."

"I think his name was Link."

"Whatever. Well he lives in that territory, and he owes me a favor from when I helped him get the younger one into a swordplay competition. His is the closest settlement between here and home that would be able to furnish us with a carriage. That would make up for the time it would add to get to him."

Zelda pouted at Ganondorf, causing him to sigh.

"Alright, let me put it this way. I'll have the peace of mind of knowing that you are resting in a carriage, free from the dangers of the road. You'll have the freedom to lay down and rest, because by then that little child is going to be big enough to start kicking. And if she's kicking, you'll need to stop and rest every hundred feet or so. I won't be able to carry you because of my arm. Your back will hurt, your breasts will hurt. Your feet will swell, and you'll have to take your boots off. You'll-"

"Okay, I get it," she grumbled. "We'll go to Ordonia."

* * *

"Gan... Gaaaan..."

Ganondorf pushed forward through the brush at the edge of Eldin province, occasionally stopping to cut down an errant monster. It had been almost two months since they left the cave. He was trying to reach Faron as quickly as possible, though at present rate they'd be lucky if they made it before the end of the season. There was something he had overlooked in his planning for the return journey, the simple fact that biology can never be predicted.

"Gaaaaaaaan..."

Ganondorf sighed and turned around, finding exactly the same scene as the last time- Zelda looking up at him with her angelic smile, while rubbing her plump little tummy. "Can we have a break? She's kicking again, and my feet hurt a little..."

"We just took a break not even an hour ago."

"Aww, please? I wanna lay down."

"But we are losing the sun. If we stop to rest now, we will have to camp for the night."

"Okay!" Zelda looked around, and upon spotting a clearing beneath a rock wall a few yards away, wandered over and shucked off her gear and boots. "Ahh..."

It took all of Ganondorf's patience not to slap himself in the forehead. "Zelda! What are you doing?! We need to keep going or at this rate, it will be a whole nother month before we get to Rusl's farm. ...Hey, aren't you listening?"

Ganondorf looked up to find Zelda worming her way into one of the bedrolls. Never able to stay mad at her, he relented and came over to set up camp. Zelda poked her head out and smiled at him, before beckoning him closer.

"It's so nice out tonight, isn't it...? Will you rub my feet and then cuddle with me?"

"I'll try, but it'll take twice as long given the circumstances," he joked, running his injured arm along her thigh. "Sorry for earlier, I forget you aren't exactly in shape for our journey..."

"It's okay, I'm a cranky traveling companion," she answered as he started massaging her foot. "...The baby's going to be very healthy, I can tell."

"Of course she will, both of her bloodlines are long and prosperous, and her mother is the most beautiful woman in Hyrule. Even with the wilderness diet, she'll be as strong as any babe born of your people." Ganondorf kissed Zelda's temple, then moved his head to her tummy. "Don't cause Mommy too much pain, okay? You can torture Papa all you want when you come out, just be nice while you're in there."

Zelda giggled as Ganondorf hiked her dress up and kissed her tummy. "Hey, when we get back... where are we gonna live?"

"In our house," he answered, coaxing a chuckle out of her as he straightened her clothing and gathered her into his arms. "That was a joke."

"Uh-huh. Your real answer, bonehead?"

"Hey, who you calling a bonehead? No, I know what you mean," Ganondorf said with a grin. "I'll stay in Hyrule Castle with you until you give birth, maybe even for the child's first year. Mother can make policy for me in my absence. After that, it's up to you. Will you come to the Valley with me?"

"You know I love the Valley," Zelda answered. "But I mean, if I'm to become Hyrule's Queen, I'll be expected to live in the castle. But I don't want to tear you away from your people..."

"Our marriage formally unites the Hylians and the Gerudo, cementing the alliance forged centuries ago by the very same ancestors that fought alongside the Bearer of Courage. We're one people now," he explained, "in the same way that the Ordonians and the Sheikah united with the Hylians. If you wish to live in the Valley, you can. Hell, we can live half the year in Castle Town and half there, if that suits you. Besides, my people are used to me disappearing for long periods anyway. They all know where I spend my time."

That last remark surprised Zelda, so she looked up at Ganondorf and gave him an angry pout. "Wha... you mean _everyone_ knew just how much you desired me?"

"Your father called me the definition of 'obsession', so yes," he chuckled. "Isn't that a good thing? It shows my sincerity..."

"It shows you're a big bonehead!" she yelled, before nuzzling closer to him. "Goodnight..."

Ganondorf grinned. "Goodnight, my beloved, and good night, my child."

Zelda smiled, then closed her eyes. "I love you, Gan..."

"And I love you, Zellie."

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Zelda is the cutest, happiest pregnant lady in all of Hyrule. I can't explain why, but I get the feeling that pregnancy just broke down all her barriers and turned her into the fluffiest ball of poof ever. No stoic bearer of wisdom here.


	13. Rusl and Uli of Ordonia

Ganondorf stopped and adjusted his pack for the fifth time this hour. It was currently hanging from his neck, because he had a new bundle to carry on his back. Zelda shifted and sneezed, then returned to sleep. How she was able to sleep so peacefully while on his back, he wasn't sure, but it was probably better than sleeping on the ground.

They had passed into Faron territory last week, and Ganondorf was fairly sure he would be at Rusl's within the hour. Zelda had been feeling a little under the weather lately, likely a cold, so she had relented and allowed Ganondorf to carry her. Piggyback rides weren't exactly comfortable now that she had hit the five month mark, but neither were swollen feet. Luckily Ganondorf was good at massaging.

After a few more miles, Ganondorf heard the familiar sound of goats, and realized he had reached his destination. They came upon a small goat and horse ranch, and followed the path to the main structure. A farmhand was herding the animals in for the night, and failed to see the two approaching.

"Farmhand, farmhand!"

The boy looked up at Ganondorf's call, surprised that there were visitors this time of night. "Yes, welcome! Visitors are rare in these parts... Oh, is that a lady with you? Is she alright?"

"Tell me, boy, is this Sir Rusl of Ordonia's territory? We are acquaintances in need of aid."

The farmhand nodded and led them toward the house. "It is, though the master has probably retired for the night. I can announce you, Mr...?"

"Dragmire. Tell him Lady Nohansen is with me as well, but say nothing else. If Lady Uli is awake, I would request her assistance as well, it is urgent."

"Aye..." The boy ran off, leaving Ganondorf in the hall. He quickly shed his gear and lifted Zelda off his back, just as Uli came running down the hall.

"Goddesses Above! Lord Dragmire, I thought I heard your voice. And did you say 'Lady Nohansen' was with you?" Uli covered her mouth in surprise when she recognized Zelda, and ushered Ganondorf into a guest room. "Wait here, I will fetch my husband."

Ganondorf nodded, and set about making Zelda comfortable. He removed her coats and extra clothing, then tucked her into the bed just as Uli returned with her husband Rusl.

"It's not everyday I get to entertain the King of the Gerudo in my home, especially late in the evening." Rusl stepped forward and shook Ganondorf's hand. "My home is yours, good sir, make yourself comfortable."

"I hate to impose, but you do owe me one," Ganondorf joked. "How'd the boy do?"

"Rather impressive for a first entry. Colin made it four rounds out of seven. His older brother practices with him every chance he gets. But on to business." Rusl looked over Ganondorf's shoulder. "I had heard a rumor that she was missing. Guess you found her."

"It's a little more complicated than that," Ganondorf admitted, and pulled up his sleeve.

"Farore, Nayru, and Din!" Uli exclaimed, and immediately checked him for open wounds.

"It is healed, Uli, thank you," he said, then turned back to Rusl. "You are one of Daphnes' most trusted knights, so I assume he told you about the prophecy concerning Zelda's future husband. The bad part is that I've lost something." He then went to the bed, and pulled back the blanket over Zelda, exposing her swollen stomach. "The good part is that we've gained something in return."

Rusl raised an eyebrow in surprise, while Uli sighed contently at the rather obvious pregnancy. When it was clear they got the message, Ganondorf tucked Zelda back in. She came around just as he did so. "...Huh? Bed?"

"Yeah, bed," he cooed in her ear as he kissed her cheek. "You remember Uli and Rusl?"

Uli came over and sat next to Zelda. "Hello, My Lady. We haven't seen you for about a year and a half, haven't we? You're looking very lovely, I'll bet your mother would be so proud."

"Uli, why don't you take Princess Zelda for a bath, and give her one of your dresses," Rusl suggested. "I'll have a talk with Lord Ganondorf, then we'll have a meal."

"Good idea, Rusl. Zel, I'll see you in a little bit." Ganondorf kissed Zelda's cheek, then left with their host.

Zelda sat up, and looked around the room with wide eyes. "...I'm confused."

"I am a little confused as well, Lady Zelda," Uli laughed. "But from what I can gather, you and Lord Ganondorf have been traveling for quite a while, haven't you? I haven't been to court for quite some time, but from what I've heard, you've been gone almost a year?"

"It's closer to seven months, really."

"Must have been an exciting journey," Uli surmised, patting Zelda's tummy. "His?"

"Of course she's his," Zelda grumbled, wrapping her hands around her tummy. "My husband, my baby daddy."

"Oh, congratulations! I wasn't aware you were married, my apologies."

"Well, we're not officially married," Zelda admitted, "but he's a king with the power of law, and the prophecy was fulfilled, so we just went with it."

Uli nodded. "I'm so sorry about his arm. What happened, were you attacked? And what's this about a prophecy?"

Zelda sighed, and patted Uli's hand. "...It's a long story."

* * *

"Thank the Goddesses you two survived. You certainly have the combat skills of your ancestors," Rusl said with praise, after Ganondorf recounted their journey. "Courage isn't lost, so long as men like you remain to fight for what you care about."

"I will tell you, though, I was scared out of my mind when I saw Zelda quivering like that with my severed arm in her lap. I would go through the pain of losing fifty arms if it would wipe that memory from her mind. When we get home, I will bury it in their cemetery to give her comfort. Their spiritualism escapes me, but it is her wish and I obey."

"Guess I win the bet, then," Rusl chuckled, causing Ganondorf to furrow his brow. "Oh, it's nothing... There was a running bet amongst the knights concerning this prophecy, and who would end up fulfilling it."

"WHAT?"

"My bet was that come hell or high water, Ganondorf Dragmire would make Princess Zelda his bride. Everyone said I was crazy for picking you. My eldest son was even one of the candidates, and I bet against him. Can you believe that?"

"For starters, I can't believe you simpletons would stoop so low as to gamble on your princess's future! She is not just some object for your amusement, she is a goddess! And second," Ganondorf took a deep breath, "...what fools those knights are, everyone knows I've had her claimed since we were children."

"Well, you've certainly staked your claim now, that's for sure," Rusl laughed. "King Daphnes might not be too thrilled to get his daughter back with a little one inside, but I know he'll enjoy being a grandfather."

"Then I hope he knows how to share," Ganondorf joked. "Because he won't be the only doting grandparent in the baby's life."

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)


	14. Family

Daphnes slouched at his desk, worry written all over his face. A concerned servant girl sat a tray of juice and snacks beside him, he thanked her but it was clear his focus was not entirely in the present. His precious daughter had been gone for eight months. The Gorons he reached out to hadn't seen her, and though the Gerudo have every confidence that their king was protecting her, they admitted they haven't heard from him either. Zelda had pleaded in her note that he not send guards after her, but it was getting to the point where he had to. He was so worried for his baby...

"Majesty! Majesty! They're back!"

The servant girl came running back into the room as Daphnes lifted his head. He bolted out of his chair and ran out into the courtyard, arriving just as Ganondorf was helping Zelda out of Rusl's carriage. The sight of his daughter brought tears to his eyes. "ZELDA!"

Zelda looked up at the sound of her name, and her eyes began watering when she saw her father coming toward her. She immediately ran over and embraced him. "Daddy! Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much!"

"Zelda, my girl, you're safe! Thank the Goddesses you are back to me! Oh, I was so worried for you," Daphnes said, returning her embrace with vigor. "I understand why you left, but please don't ever do that again to this poor old man! You have returned unhurt, I hope?"

Before Zelda could answer, Daphnes had his hands all over her, feeling for injuries. It didn't take him long to notice the obvious, and once he did, he was silent. He looked to Zelda for confirmation, and when she returned only a warm smile, he did something unexpected- he burst into happy laughter.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Zelda grinned. "Yes, Daddy, in about four months." She was so happy he wasn't angry.

"...I can only assume _he_ is the father?" Daphnes asked sarcastically, as Ganondorf came over and wrapped his arm around Zelda's waist. "Have you found the answer to the prophecy?"

"I suppose you were right the night of the ball," Ganondorf mused, causing Zelda to stare at him in confusion. "I had asked to marry you, he told me to wait because the goddesses had a plan. Just a coincidence."

"Uh huh," she said with a smirk. "Tell Daddy what happened."

Ganondorf pulled back his sleeve and revealed his amputated forearm, causing Daphnes to cringe. "When we arrived at Death Mountain there was a creature there, quite possibly the same creature that caused Courage to depart from this world. It attacked us, and unfortunately I was outmatched. But I had an opportunity to save Zelda, if I gave up my arm. She was worth it."

"And I can not live without Ganondorf by my side," Zelda explained. "I realized that as I watched him bleeding to death in that cavern, so I made a decision. I gave up my beliefs, and I took him as my husband. The child I carry is proof of our devotion to one another. So please don't be mad at him, Daddy, or think he took advantage of me. We love each other."

"From where I'm standing, that marks your prophecy fulfilled, Daphnes," Ganondorf chimed in with a sneaky grin. "But if you don't want to consider Zelda's sacrifice real, she also cut off about a foot of her hair and buried it with my arm."

Daphnes sighed and shook his head. "I just knew you would find a way to get her. By the Goddesses, you've followed her around like a lost puppy for the last eighteen years... Guess we'll have to start planning a formal wedding ceremony, then. If Nabooru hasn't had one on standby for the last decade, that is."

Zelda cheered and kissed Daphnes' cheek in gratitude. He hugged her in response, then mournfully examined the end of her hair, causing the rest of the party to laugh. They made to retire, when an agitated monarch suddenly burst into the courtyard.

Ganondorf barely had time to turn around before he was smacked in the face by a satchel, then jabbed in the gut by several accusatory fingers.

"Where the hell have you been?! What kind of son of mine takes eight months to return with his betrothed? You could have made that whole journey in three! That's five extra months you could have been back here, and now we'll have to wait all that extra time for me to see my grandchildren before I die! You oaf!"

Everyone in the courtyard watched in awe and confusion as Nabooru accosted Ganondorf with her jabs and her satchel, but only Zelda seemed to understand her words. The queen must have discovered the details of the prophecy at some point in the past, and realized Ganondorf was going to the mountain to fulfill it, not just to rescue her.

As amusing as it was to see the seven foot Gerudo humiliated by his five foot mother, Zelda brought it to an end. She came over to Nabooru and took her hand, then kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, Your Majesty. You won't have to wait much longer."

"What are you talking about?" Nabooru asked, before noticing Zelda's plump tummy. "AHH! MY GRANDBABY!" Nabooru dropped to her knees and pressed her ear against Zelda's stomach, listening for any kicks or wiggles. When she felt one she squeaked in joy.

"I suggest we let Zelda go inside and get some rest, Mother," Ganondorf grumbled, prying Nabooru away from his wife. "There will be plenty of time to catch up after we've settled in. The poor thing has been away from home for eight months, after all. Give her a moment."

"Yes, yes," Nabooru said, but then immediately stopped and grabbed Ganondorf's left arm as she felt it around her waist. "Son! Oh Merciful Din, what happened to you? My baby boy!"

"Come inside with us, Your Majesty," Zelda answered, wrapping her arm around the queen's shoulder and guiding her inside. "Let me tell you how brave your son is..."

The End

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been asked why Daphnes didn't lose his marbles once seeing Zelda so obviously pregnant. The truth is, he trusts his daughter. He may not trust Gan much farther than he can throw him, but he raised his baby well and he knows she would not forsake her faith without a good reason. That and they've essentially been together all this time and there are no ganbabies running around yet... ;)


	15. Epilogue

Autumn had descended upon Hyrule, painting the landscape with shades of red and gold. The annual Castle Town Harvest Festival was in full swing, and this year featured a spectacular performance by the Gerudo Carnival, in honor of the two kingdoms formally joining. The guests of honor were understandably absent, however. For in the bedchamber of the Princess of Hyrule, the newest member of the royal family had just opened her eyes for the very first time.

Ganondorf stood at the foot of the bed, as the midwife and her assistants cleared their supplies and soiled blankets from the room. Once the commotion had calmed down, he returned and sat at the head of the bed, then ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

Zelda was exhausted from a long and painful delivery, but it all became worthwhile the second that little bundle was placed in her arms. They had a daughter, a beautiful little manifestation of their love for each other. The little girl opened her eyes, and looked up at her parents as Zelda nuzzled her close. A happy tear dripped down Zelda's cheek, just as Ganondorf nudged her and grinned.

"She's so cute, just like her mommy..."

"Yeah, I'm sure cute is the best word to describe someone covered in sweat with blood dripping from between their legs."

Ganondorf laughed, and used his prosthetic hand to wipe her brow. "Hey, you were cute with blood, sweat, and dirt covering your face the day you cauterized my arm, and you're even cuter now." He then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Don't remind me of that...." Zelda blushed, and turned toward their daughter. "What are we gonna name her?"

"Just don't name her after Mother, no matter how much she pesters you to."

"...How about Ephena?"

"That sounds like a horse's name," Ganondorf remarked, causing Zelda to giggle.

"Not Epona, 'eh-fee-na'! I kind of like it." Zelda rocked the little child in her arms, causing her to coo.

"It's definitely unique. Just like this little beauty. A blue eyed Gerudo..."

Ganondorf leaned down and kissed his daughter's cheek, when suddenly she began to wail. He jumped back, startled. "Wha...?"

Zelda giggled, and swaddled the baby tightly. "Aww, what's wrong, Ephena, did Papa's sandpaper face scratch you? Here, Mommy'll kiss it better..."

"What?! It's not sandpaper!" Ganondorf sat back and rubbed his chin. "Once this beard grows in, you'll think I'm the sexiest man you've ever seen, trust me! All of the great Gerudo kings of the past had beards, I'll be no exception!"

"It's okay, Ephena, Papa's just being a bonehead scratchy face..." Zelda turned and kissed her husband to show her comments were in jest, then sat back and lowered her chemise. "Here, Mommy's gonna feed you, then we'll have a nice nap. Okay, Papa?"

"Looks like Ephena's got a rough road ahead of her, being the child of two boneheads."

Ganondorf's musing brought the kind of smile to Zelda's face that he hadn't seen in years. The same kind of smile he used to get when they were just two little children playing in the garden or the library, before the dreaded prophecy even mattered. The pain of the last ten years hurt a lot more when he thought it would last forever, but now it only stung. He had the future to look forward to, with his wife and now his daughter by his side.

Zelda laid her head on Ganondorf's shoulder, and mumbled, "I assume she won't be alone?"

"Hmm?"

"You want more, don't you?"

"Mother wants more," he chuckled. "I'm content with however many you give me."

Zelda hummed, and looked to Ephena. When the baby was finished feeding, she swaddled her up and laid her in Ganondorf's lap. "Nap time."

Ganondorf rocked Ephena, and kissed Zelda's cheek. "Sweet dreams, my queen."

"Mmn," she replied, and let sleep take her away.

Art by [yappatan of tumblr](http://yappatan.com/post/139036217228/zelganbb-artist-name-yappatan-art-title-the)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say about this story... :3 I worked on this instead of nanowrimo, and had my draft for the big bang done fairly quickly. I started with the premise that Zelda and Ganondorf are young royalty of opposing kingdoms, familiar with each other as they grow up, in a sort of “ew, you have cooties quit bothering me” kind of way. Zelda is fated to marry a man of prophecy, which Ganon loves to tease her about. Something happens and Zelda has to go on a journey with Ganon. By the end of the story they discover that Ganon is the man the prophecy spoke about, and in reality Zelda couldn’t be happier, having fallen in love with him over the course of the journey. 
> 
> Then as I worked on it I was like, "what if Gan was seriously injured during this journey" and that turned into his amputated forearm. Next, in true shinobi fashion, the babies came around because I thought it would be funny if when Zelda and Ganondorf come back, everyone starts staring at Zel and this little bump on her tummy that definitely wasn’t there before she left.
> 
> Cue Ganondorf, “Well, see my arm got cut off, and I was afraid sepsis was going to set in, and I didn’t want to die without proving I love her, and well, I had to make sure I had an heir, right? Right? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”


End file.
